Tomatito Cherry
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Y todo esto le pasó a Hinata... por no haber preguntado antes por su suegra. Mil preguntas le carcomían el cerebro y su preocupación era notoria, como le explicaría a todo el mundo que la hija de un ninja Rubio y una Peliazul, era pelirroja?/ NaruHina/ Oneshot/


**Tomatito Cherry**

**Por: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**Hola chicos!**

**Aquí vengo yo con mi primer NaruHina, y oficialmente mi primer fic en Naruto Fandom! *Se pone a bailar* esta es una idea que se me ocurrió a las 4 de la mañana, mientras me revolcaba en mi cama por el calor que está haciendo por acá donde vivo.**

**Esta muy extraño, no lo negare… todo fue culpa de Kushina que me inspiro al ver ese lindo episodio donde habla con Naruto…**

**A cierto… Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto… sí creo ya lo sabían… disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**.**

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Hinata… estaba parida. En ambos sentidos.

Lo que le ocurría no era normal, y eso más que preocuparla, la asustaba.

Trataba de hallarle lógica al asunto. Tal vez seguía un poco mareada por el jutsu anestésico que se le fue aplicado y ahora sufría de… no se… ¿daltonismo? Pero simplemente no tenía sentido.

No malinterpreten, estaba feliz eso era un hecho, si no fuera por lo extraño de la situación, estaría eufórica, lloraría de la felicidad y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero **así, **no podía. Y debía buscarse una excusa y pronto.

-Mi hija… es pelirroja…- se murmuro así misma como tratando de asimilarlo.

Ella se encontraba sola en la habitación del hospital de Konoha, sosteniendo a su criatura literalmente recién nacida mientras en su cabeza trataba de formular una explicación por la cual los cabellos de su primogénita fueran rojos cual tomate maduro.

Estaba sola por petición propia, por supuesto. Ella no quería que absolutamente nadie (a excepción de doctor claro está) viera a su hija antes que su propio esposo, el Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Así que gracias a eso la habitación estaba vacía, pero el pasillo justo detrás de la puerta estaba a reventar. Para empezar estaban Kakashi (el casi padre de Naruto) y Kurenai (la casi madre de Hinata) pegados a la puerta para recibir un señal de vida o un cambio de opinión por parte de la heredera del Clan Hyuga para poder pasar. Después estaban el equipo siete y ocho completos. A la derecha estaban sentados Kiba y Shino aburridos esperando el momento para ver a su querida compañera (Akamaru también estaba, solo que como el hospital no permitía mascotas, tuvieron que usar un jutsu para disfrazarlo de planta) y a la izquierda se encontraba una emberrinchada Sakura, reclamando sin ton ni son con sus otros compañeros, Sai y el recién ex convicto Sasuke, quienes también se morían por entrar. Sai después de muchas lecciones de vida aprendió a sonreír y a ver todo sublime, y quería con ganas inimaginables poder dibujar a la bebe, mientras que Sasuke… seguía siendo Sasuke, y jamás admitiría en voz alta lo feliz que estaba por su mejor amigo y lo ansioso que estaba por ver a la criatura, pero eso ya todos lo sabían.

También estaban todos los shinobis cercanos, estaba el equipo diez, Ino y Choji por un lado platicando animadamente y Shikamaru por otro sosteniendo en su regazo a la pequeña Kazumi Sarutobi, obviamente hija de Kurenai y ahijada del susodicho y Hinata. Los hermanos de la arena también hacían acto de presencia, Temari actual novia del Nara, quería acompañarlo y Gaara uno de los mejores y más cercanos amigos de Naruto apenas supo la noticia corrió lo más rápido que puso hacia Konohagakure. Y Kankurou… bueno, el simplemente se coló.

La familia de Hinata también estaba presente, Hiashi mantenía su imperturbable cara al otro lado del pasillo a un lado de la ya-no-tan-pequeña Hanabi (con la misma cara de mula que su padre), aunque ambos se volvieran locos por conocer a la nueva heredera del clan Hyuga. Neji… sonreía un poquito más, pero solo poquito. Estaba muy feliz por su prima y por su… ¿cuñado, se podría decir? Además, el pobre tenía que sentarse junto con su equipo, y teniendo a Gai-sensei, Lee y Ten-ten llorando a su lado, hablando de lo hermoso de la vida y la tan famosa "llama de la juventud" era casi imposible mantener una cara imperturbable.

Pero ya me desvié mucho del tema, volvamos a la habitación, donde nuestra oji-perla favorita se mantenía en silencio buscando en donde falló durante su embarazo.

Y aunque jamás pensó que lo haría comenzó a rezar para que su marido se tardara en llegar, el se encontraba en una misión urgente de último minuto en Kumogakure por un problema que surgió con Killer Bee-sama y el Raikage, y prometió que volvería para el nacimiento de su hija, pero por dios ojala se tardara.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, como pudo haber pasado eso. Para empezar ella era incapaz, IN-CA-PAZ (con i mayúscula) de engañar a Naruto, lo amaba demasiado como para ser de otro hombre, y sería capaz de gritárlo con tal de que le creyera y no la acusara de infiel o adúltera.

¿Y si fue por el Kyubi? Tal vez su chakra interfirió con los genes y ahora la nena tenía el cabello rojizo como el mismo pelaje de Kurama… aunque suena improbable, no perdía nada poniéndolo como excusa.

¡Un error al momento de entregarle a la niña! La enfermara entre tantos infantes se había equivocado de bebe y le había dado el erróneo, tal vez su verdadera pequeña niña rubia o de cabellos azules seguía en los cuneros o le fue entregada a otro mujer por equivocación. Pero cuando Hinata se volteo a verla, noto como un par de ojitos aperlados; dignos de un Byakugan perfecto y próximamente muy poderosos, le veían con alegría y amor, y que diablos, a quien quería engañar una madre siempre reconoce a sus hijos, y esa era definitivamente su hija.

La nena comenzó a hacer ligeros pucheros, su madre no le estaba prestando atención y se veía afligida. Definitivamente era su hija. Instintivamente comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, era adorable. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, la pequeña se había dormido en su regazo y ella automáticamente la cubrió con la manta proporcionada por el hospital. Ella también estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir, tenía que pensar en que decirle a su esposo cuando llegara, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

-Hina-chan- se escuchó en la habitación. La peliazul sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, y volteo rápidamente para confirmar su sospecha, su esposo ya estaba allí.

"_Maldición, llego más pronto de lo que quería"- _pensó Hinata, un par de lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, se sentía en problemas, acorralada.

-Na...Naruto-kun, llegaste an...antes…- La pobre estaba a punto de desmayarse, su tiempo se había acabado.

Naruto la miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, recordemos que es el de quien hablamos, jamás notó la mirada preocupada de su esposa y sus titubeos, que si bien en un principio eran normales, después de tres años de matrimonio eran extraños y muy poco frecuentes.

El Kage se acerco lentamente a ella, haciendo más larga su tortura, sonriendo tontamente mientras esperaba el momento para tener en sus brazos a la pequeña Uzumaki, el rubio se acerco a ella y le planto un ligero beso en la frente.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto, el clima en Kumogakure es muy extraño y es muy difícil trasladarse, pero ya estoy aquí contigo, vamos, Hina-chan, me muero de ganas por conocer a mi pequeña.

Hinata no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba paralizada. Y para antes de lo que se dice "Ramen" Naruto le había quitado el pequeño bulto de sus brazos y le descubrió el rostro a su primogénita, quien despertó en el momento de la transición y le dirigió una tierna sonrisita a su padre.

Naruto quedo anonadado, y durante por lo menos cinco minutos no dijo palabra alguna. Para desgraciada de Hinata ella tampoco podía decir nada, seguía en shock. Y ambos estaban llorando, si, a Naruto se le deslizaban unas ligeras lágrimas por su rostro.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

El grito llenó a la habitación y Hinata ya podía sentirlo. Podía sentir perfectamente como los gritos irían por todas partes reclamándole, exigiéndole una explicación. Incluso podía sentir una bofetada en su rostro. Se lo imaginaba tan perfectamente que lo sentía.

Y por si fuera poco, el grito despertó la ya de por si enorme curiosidad de todos los que esperaban impacientes afuera, y rápidamente la habitación se comenzó a llenar. Cada shinobi entro ansioso de conocer a la hija de Naruto, Kakashi y Kurenai (que ahora sujetaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Kazumi) fueron directamente con el Hokage esperando dijera algo. La heredera del clan Hyuga no cabía en su miedo y vergüenza. El rubio volteo a ver a su esposa y luego a la niña.

-Hi…na…ta- vacilo un poco antes de continuar- ¡Has hecho a una niña perfecta!

"_¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- _se cuestiono la Hyuga.

Naruto despojo a su hija de la manta blanca que la cubría, presumiendo a su hija a todos los presentes. Todos los ninjas menores quedaron igual de anonadados que Hinata, no entendían porque la hija de un rubio y una peliazul fuera… pelirroja.

Gracias a dios Hiashi, Kurenai y Kakashi estaban presentes, ellos sonrieron ampliamente felices por ver a una niña tan hermosa.

-Vaya, parece que el "Habanero sangriento" a renacido- se atrevió a decir Hiashi, sonriendo melancólicamente recordando a su vieja compañera de equipo.

"_Habanero… ¿sangriento?"_

-Vaya Naruto, quien diría que tu hija sería idéntica a Kushina- dijo alegremente Kakashi tocando levemente la mejilla de la bebe.

"_Kushina… ese nombre me suena"_

Naruto asintió energéticamente.

-Es perfecta, tiene los cabellos rojizos de mi madre y los ojos blancos de mi Hinata, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

"_Madre…¡¿Madre?!_

El ambiente comenzó a aligerarse ante tal comentario, muchos exhalaron de tranquilidad al escuchar una respuesta lógica a su pregunta, y comenzaron a lanzar comentarios, halagos y bromas a la niña y a sus afortunados padres.

-Y, ¿Cómo planean llamarla?- preguntó Sakura mientras le tomaba la manita a la recién nacida que había vuelto a brazos de su madre.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos un minuto y justo cuando Hinata iba a decir que no habían pensado en ello, el rubio exclamó feliz.

-Quiero que se llame Hishina… Hishina Uzumaki.

Hinata le miró curiosa por el nombre tan peculiar.

-Sí, mira Hi por Hinata y shina por Kushina, mi hija es la mezcla perfecta de ustedes dos, así que su nombre será también una mezcla.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de jinchuriki, y Hinata solo le dedico una ligera sonrisa. Le gustaba el nombre.

De repente la pequeña Kazumi se paso a la camilla donde estaba Hinata para mirar más de cerca a su nueva prima. La observo detenidamente y dijo:

-Mami, mi primita parece un tomatito cherry.

-Mi amor no creo que eso sea…-intento corregir Kurenai a su hija.

-En serio mami, mira esta pequeña, redondita y roja como esos tomatitos que me obligas a comerme en la ensalada.

Los no tan jóvenes ninjas comenzaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de la Sarutobi, pero en cambio tanto Naruto como Hiashi palidecieron completamente.

Por dios que la nena no salga con el mismo carácter de Kushina, sino, cuando creciera todos tendrían grandes problemas.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó entrando la Godaime Hokage al observar el salón a reventar de gente- ¡Esto no es una fiesta, salgan todos de aquí ahora mismo antes de que a la criatura le de algo!

Un "Si, Tsunade-sama" se escucho por parte de todos los presentes que poco a poco, y sin dejar de quejarse, salían de la habitación dejando solos a la pareja de primerizos.

-Naruto, tu también sal de aquí, la pobre de Hinata a de estar exhausta, además debo de llevarme a la niña a sus chequeos.

-Pero, Tsunade-bachan, deja me quedo- dijo Naruto haciendo cara de puchero.

Tsunade se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras tomaba a la pequeña Hishina. Naruto miro una última vez a su esposa y le deposito un ligero beso en los labios.

-Descansa Hina-chan, ya que cuando Hishina venga a vivir con nosotros no podremos hacerlo- comenzó a abrazarla- Gracias Hina, me diste a la hija perfecta.

Hinata seguía confundida, así que solo le sonrió a su esposo y le susurro un "Te amo", el rubio salió muy sonriente del lugar, dejándola sola de nuevo. Ya tendría muchas cosas de que hablar con el después, sobre la apariencia de su suegra por ejemplo, pero mientras tanto por fin podría dormir. Ahora **ya **podía descansar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**.**

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

* * *

**Debo de admitir que el final no me convenció mucho, pero recuerden que le pongo todo mi esfuerzo para entregar fics de calidad.**

**Agradezco de paso a mis hermanitas naranjas, de la comunidad del CaraLibro Irresistible Naranja por ayudarme a elegir un nombre para nuestra pequeña Uzumaki. Además, sobre la niña de Kurenai, pz e visto que la mayoría dice que es un niño, pero bahh, yo creo que será una reinita y Kazumi… pz ese suena bonito.**

**No soy muy buena incluyendo a muchos personajes al mismo tiempo, así que lo siento si ve extraño o si esperaban más participación de los jóvenes shinobis, pero preferí concentrarme en los que si entendían la situación para hacer que Hina se confundiera mas.**

**Espero les guste! Recuerden que por cada review se le otorga un nuevo manga Hentai a Jiraiya! :D**

**Besos desde México, Kany!**


End file.
